Break Through the Smoke
is the 21st episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on December 4th, 1966. Synopsis Strange things are happening around a dead volcano including reports of dead birds and a giant smoking bellowing monster. The Science Patrol is asked to investigate. Plot One day at Ohmiyama, a young boy is seeing wandering about while studying how to speak English when he stumbles upon a disturbing sight: several dead birds all littered about the land. Sometime later, a group of women are seen picnicking in the same area when they are shocked by the appearance of a giant reptilian monster appearing in a thick cloud of smoke! The reports of the events are soon sent to the Science Patrol, but they don't think too highly of situation, thinking they are above the situation. Volunteering to go alone instead, Fuji and Hoshino (who stowed away in secret,) arrive at Ohmiyama, where they learn from a Resting Home Manager that aside from the reports they received, the only other strange occurrences has been faint Earthquake activity, which is uncommon for Ohmiyama to receive. Suddenly just as Fuji and Hoshino prepare to return to HQ, their Mini-VTOL comes under attack by the same cloud of smoke from before! Knocked unconscious from the Smoke's poisonous vapors, the rest of the Science Patrol launches into action to save the two members. Just as they are about to save them however, the Monster from before also appears and attacks the Science Patrol by spewing Gas from its mouth, forcing them to retreat when none of their weapons or protection works on the Monster. Meanwhile, Hoshino manages to awaken and after being walked through how to launch the Mini-VTOL by Captain Mura, Hoshino also manages to flee from the Monster just before it could attack them, saving Fuji's and his own life! Despite Hoshino's rescue though, the Monster has now gone on a rampage and begins spreading its Poisonous Gas all throughout Ohmiyama, poisoning the populace in the area. As the Monster (named "Kemular") rampages in Ohmiyama and moves into Ohmishi, the Defense Force is left to deal with it. Like the Science Patrol though. the Defense Forces' weapons do nothing to stop the Monster, and Kemular easily takes them out with his Poisonous Gas and Tail Ray attacks. Kemular then proceeds to rampage in Ohmishi until he is once again confronted by the Science Patrol. Like before though. their weapons do nothing to stop Kemular from attacking, who once again grows hostile and fights back with its Tail Ray. During the Monster's attack, Hayata's VTOL is struck down, but Hayata manages to survive the explosion and transforms into Ultraman just in time to confront the Monster. Kemular however proves to be a difficult challenge for the hero as not even a direct hit from Ultraman's Specium Ray is enough to stop the Monster! During their battle however, Ide appears with a new weapon: the "Mad Bazooka." As Ultraman wrestles with Kemular to hold in place just long enough, Ide fires on Kemular, striking its one weak spot: It's heart, located on its back beneath its shell! Fatally wounded, Kemular crawl back into the Hole it emerged from and exploded, ending the Monster's attack. Later on at a nearby Hospital, the rest of the Science Patrol arrives to visit Fuji to see how she's recovering from Kemular's attack from before, only to be joyfully surprised by the appearance of Hayata already visiting her (they were still under the belief that he was killed during the Monster's attack.) Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino Special Guests * Chikao Ōtsuka as the Plateau Resting Home Manager * Hiroshi Yamanaka as an Earthquake Research Institute Staff Member Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Kemular Notes *This is the only episode in the Ultraman series that ends with an Iris-out as opposed to the traditional fade-to-black. Errors *At one point in the episode, it is stated that Kemular's thick hide is durable enough to take damage from Bombs and Napalm. However at a later point in the episode, Captain Mura orders Hayata to attack Kemular by hitting it with Napalm. *During Kemular's rampage in Ohmiyama/Ohmishi when the Science Patrol arrives to fight back, the landscape inexplicably changes from the middle of the cities to that of an open field (where Kemular first appeared,) without any explanation. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes